


An Infinite Capacity

by notjustmom



Series: Snippets and Doodles [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 6 episode 1 spoiler, the HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The hug...





	An Infinite Capacity

They didn't hug. 

They weren't huggers. 

Even after Moriarty, or when Watson was safely home after being taken, he had been afraid to even touch her, for fear that she would realise he was afraid that he wouldn't see her again, it was the briefest of moments of doubt that had hit him, and he hadn't wanted her to sense that. And with Mycroft and his henchmen hovering, it just wasn't done, she had left the room shortly after and -

"Stand up."

"Excuse me?"

"Stand up."

Not now, Watson. I don't want - odd. He couldn't recall ever being hugged as a child, perhaps his mother had, but that data was unavailable, locked away. He had always thought being hugged would feel smothering, constricting in some way, but as Watson slid her arms around him, clasping her hands together, then leaned carefully against his shoulder, it felt strangely... comforting, if a bit awkward. He was reminded again that Watson was one of the few people he considered as more than a colleague, not precisely a peer, but his closest friend. She wasn't offering him pity, she knew he would find that at the very least offensive; but she was well aware that there were no words that could change what he - no - what they were about to go through, together. Something needed to be said. Anything -

"My personality has not changed, Watson."

Bollocksed that up properly, well done, Holmes.


End file.
